


meian needs a break

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: msby jackals here we go! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, M/M, MSBY Jackals, Mc.Donald’s, Save Meian, bokuto is dumb, facemask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: Meian wanted to have a nice weekend with his wife... not his 6 adult children
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Meian Shugo/OC, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: msby jackals here we go! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	meian needs a break

It was 8:30 in the morning, usually the team would be at practice but it was the weekend. Meian tightening his arms around Mrs.Meian (Rei), his eyes started too flutter and a blush started too take over his face when he thought about what Mrs.Meian and him did the night before.

Meian started too wake up as he felt the body he was cuddling started too move, “Hey baby you up?” He said with his voice scratchy, “Good morning sleep head how’d you sleep?” Meian shot out of bed, that obviously wasn’t his wife. 

There laid 6’9, 31 year old, married man, Oliver Barnes. Meian then remembered he had nothing but boxers on, he quickly grabbed the comforter to cover himself. “Why the HELL are you here”

Barnes sits on the bed cross-legged, “We all had nothing better too do so we came here” it took Meian a minute before rushing out the room.

He ran past his bathroom, the door was wide open with music blasting out. Meian walked backwards till he was standing infront of the door, Sakusa, Inunaki, and Rei where doing face mask while listening to Nicki Minaj.

Inunaki was sitting on the counter as Sakusa rubbed some type of mask over his skin, Rei was putting her own on. Sakusa glanced over to Meian “Nice underwear” he flatly said. Rei and Inunaki busted out laughing at how red the captain got.

After finally putting on some sweats he went into the chanoma to find Bokuto and Hinata surprisingly watching Tv. They were a little too calm for his liking.

“Hey there cap. Atsumu and Adriah are in the kitchen.. have fun” Hinata told him with a smile, Meian blanched.

He ran into his kitchen to see a mess, absolute mess. “Now explain” Atsumu and Adriah were on their knees after being scolded about ruining the captain's kitchen. 

“Adriah wanted to make Rei-san pancakes because we like her more than you and— it didn’t go well” Meian felt like he was about to combust. 

Needless to say Meian made them clean up and remake breakfast.

“What the hell is this supposed to be” Inunaki asked, looking at the distorted pancakes, they were burned on the bottom and had a funny smell.

“I-I made pancakes,” Adriah said, bitterly.

Inunaki realized his mistake, his heart ache seeing his boyfriends pout. “No no, i’ll eat them baby they look good” everyone snickered at how their facetious libero went soft.

“Well I appreciate you boys for coming over and spending the day with us. The kids should be back later in the day” Rei said, smiling sweetly at the others, yeah she thought of them as her kids despite being around the same age as them.

“HEY BOKUTOES ITS ME BOKUTO, WERE AT CAPTAINS HOUSE FOR THE WEEKEND AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY JUST DANCE ON MEIAN’S WII” 

Bokuto was currently live, sitting all in the kitchen was the Msby Team plus Rei. Sakusa was surprisingly sitting on Atsumu’s lap, Inunaki sitting on Adriahs lap and Oliver alone. Sad motherfu-

Anyways, it didn’t take long for Bokutos live to blow up (Akaashi also commented asking Bokuto to not create problems for the Meians) “Alright we're gonna do——“

Of course Bokuto went first, he was surprisingly doing good causing everyone but Sakusa to cheer him on. Bokuto was about to get another star, he would have to do some type of kick. 

Bokuto did the kick but ended up falling and hitting his head on the tv stand where his phone was placed. As Bokuto bleed on the ground, everyone was silent, the live was trying to make sure he was ok and telling them to take him to a hospital.

Out of nowhere Sakusa starts to laugh, “That’s what you get you fucker” he said, this was new for everyone. Sakusa DOESN'T laugh. They’ve never seen him laugh— the only person that could vouch and say he has emotions is Atsumu.

“Omi wtf you Sadist!” Atsumu screeched, everyone scooted away from the couple, Hinata then slowly got up and walked over to Bokuto's phone to end the live.

“Ayo i'm here with my best friend” Hinata said while moving the phone to get bokuto in the frame, currently the man was in the hospital bed after getting stitches. He had a slight concussion and would have to take a couple days off from practice but he was fine and could leave, but Akaashi was feeling out paper work.

Bokuto put on his toothy smile, “They thought little stitches could keep me down” Hinata and Bokuto did the megan ‘ahh’ pose before ending the snap video.

“Bo, let’s go. Your going straight home” Akaashi told him once he entered the room, he was obviously pissed. Akaashi apologized substantially to both Meians, he then dragged Bokuto out the hospital nagging his ear off.

“Shugo-san, can you by us dinner” Atsumu asked when they were on their way back to the Meian’s residence. “No, you guys can buy your own food”

Everyone but Rei scoffed, “Rei-san, are you sure this is the type of man you want? He doesn’t even want to feed his children” Inunaki instigated.

Rei smirked “Wow, won’t even feed his kids. Honey I think this calls for a divorce” Meian slammed his head on the steering wheel accidentally blowing the horn, he scared the shit out of everyone.

He ended up buying them all Mc.Donald’s, plus his actual kids as well. Rei and Meian stood in the living room door frame smiling, no matter what he said Meian truly loved his team more then anything. He wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
